


That's not my name

by OneGoodEye (orphan_account)



Series: 50 words Challenge/Prompts [5]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneGoodEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorra has been called many names, none of them are hers</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's not my name

Thorra Is called a shining star by her mother

Thorra is called Trouble by her father

Thorra is called A Princess by Loki

Thorra is called naïve by Asgard

Thorra is called a god by the Migardans

Thorra is called a hero after the battle

 But Steve calls her Thorra.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually for my Mother, because that's what OneGoodEye gets up to on a Thursday morning.  
> Happy (data REDACTED) Birthday Mom!  
> Help is appreciated and prompts are very welcome.  
> DFTBA.


End file.
